My Angel
by Salvia Tanima
Summary: I don't know what to say.. except it's for Maron/Chiaki and Finn/Access lovers... and that it's a sequel to 'My First Christmas', but you don't necessarily have to read that to understand this story


*Hello everyone! This is a sequel to my previous story named "My First Christmas". I hope you'll like it. Actually I didn't intend on writing a sequel, but it is an interesting idea (thanks for the suggestion Kat- so here's the story I really hope you'll like this^^). Standard disclaimers apply, these characters aren't mine, I'm just borrowing them for a while. The story is related to the anime. A story for Maron/Chiaki and also Finn/Access lovers.  
  
_________________  
My Angel  
by Salvia Tanima   
_________________  
  
He was inspecting his reflection in the mirror carefully. An elegant black tuxedo, with a matching black bow, and he was ready.   
  
"Hmm... not bad, I dare to say", he said out loud to the reflection in the mirror.  
  
He wasn't a narcissist, he was far from it. Still, he knew he looked good. He wanted to look *really* good,he was going to spend Christmas Eve at his father's villa. It used to be his home, but that was long ago. Or so it seemed. Maybe two years were not *that* much time, but for him they were. He met his one and only angel, he defeated the Daemon King, and he also made up with his father. He wasn't really interested in it (or so he had claimed), but for her sake, he'd do anything. Actually he was dressed in such an elegant tuxedo just for her sake, she would also be dressed well, so why not please her? Especially if she had given him the tuxedo last Christmas. Still, he wanted someone else to tell him he looked great. Now where was that angel? He'd seen him somewhere here...  
  
"Access? Hey, where are you? I want you to tell me whether I look okay or not", he called out to his guardian angel.  
  
Seemingly he didn't hear him, and he knew just the cause. Namely, a little green-haired juntenshi, which was *just as a coincidence* living next door to them. He sighed at the thought. He just wouldn't give up, even if he's been rejected so many times he had lost counting. But he couldn't blame him. Maron had rejected him too, but once they finally solved their problems it was like... yes like he were on cloud nine. He really wished for Access to find happiness as he did. He really deserved it. How much had he suffered for Finn. He still couldn't understand how she didn't fell in love with him, after all he had done for her. Actually he was the *only* one who had never doubted her. Even Maron had thought she was truly the Daemon King's servant, but Access loudly vocalised his protest. Not *his* Finn-chan, not her! Or maybe... maybe she did love him, but needed to get jealous in order to show it. Hmm... that must be, Chiaki smiled thoughtfully. And he knew just what he, well Access, had to do.  
  
"Access, come on! I have something very important to tell you", he called out once again.  
  
He remained silent for a moment, listening for any kind of noise from his angel, but none came. He then stepped on his balcony and leaned over to Maron's and listened for a while. Eventually he heard a faint noise, which seemed like Finn muttering something angrily, and it intensified gradually ending up with Access being sent flying out on the balcony door. Luckily Chiaki caught him just in time.  
  
"For the last time: NOOOOO!!!" Finn yelled after him.  
"I think you must change tactics", Chiaki looked down to Access sympathetically.  
"I think... you're... right", the angel stuttered as he managed to crawl into a sitting position in his hands, supporting himself with Chiaki's fingers  
"Okay, let's get you inside, I've made you some hotcakes", he nodded towards his apartment.  
  
Once they were inside, and Chiaki settled the plate in front of him, Access began to rapidly swallow it, and within two minutes he was done. Chiaki chuckled at his appetite, considering that the cake had been twice his size. He leaned over, patting his head lightly, smiling at the cute expression he made as he looked up startled.  
  
"What was that for?"  
"You're just so damn cute, when you smile... I think you should not waste this gift", he smiled at him.  
"So what are you suggesting?"  
"Nothing special, just...", and he whispered something into his ears, as Access' face gradually lit up," So, try it out, will you?"  
"But of course. Though why would she come here?"  
"Because she's sure, that right after we leave, you'll go over and persuade her once again... But as you don't, she'll get bored all by herself, and she'll come over, not understanding why you don't take a chance on such a perfect opportunity", he concluded smiling.  
"Hmm... sounds interesting", Access said, showing a fanged smirk.  
"Okay, so I got to go. I can already hear Maron. Good luck", he said closing his door, then as an afterthought, he peaked inside once again," And tell me how it went, will you?" he winked.  
" Sure".  
  
* * * * *  
  
Maron was wearing a black, sleeveless night dress, cutting high on her thigh, with a high neck, matching black gloves, which reached to her elbows and shiny black high-heeled shoes. Her hair was pulled up, high, in an elegant loop, two loose bangs falling elegantly on her bare shoulders. She looked stunning, of course, but not in her eyes, she was always finding something that didn't seem to fit.  
  
Suddenly she heard Finn shouting really loud.  
  
"For the last time: NOOOOO!!!"  
  
For a while there was silence so she turned to her mirror once again, resuming her previous action. She then noticed, in the mirror, Finn flying furiously around her room, seemingly muttering something that sounded like swearing.  
  
"Something wrong, Finn?" she inquired sort of knowing the answer.  
"No!" she said gritting her teeth," There's... absolutely... nothing... wrong", she said stressing each word.  
"Hai, I can see that. Then... why are you willing to break everything around you?" she teased.  
"Huh?", she looked around, then blushed," Gomen ne, Maron-chan, but I just can't...", she stopped abruptly, knowing full well that Maron saw right through her.  
"Why are you hiding your feeling from him?"  
"I--I don't know... He deserves something better... After all I've done to him, he's still after me... I don't deserve this", she said silently.  
"But he loves you. He wants *you*, and not something better", Maron said matter-of-factly," Now, why not giving him a chance?"  
" I... I could... I guess", she flushed crimson.  
" Okay, then start with going to Chiaki's and apologise", she smiled softly.  
"NEVER!!!" Finn snapped," I have my own dignity!" she turned her head away .  
  
Maron just sighed, smiling at her stubbornness.  
  
"Okay, I must be going. See you tomorrow, Finn", she said while slipping on her thick winter coat," And think about what I said", she winked mischievously.  
"Have a nice time Maron", Finn waved happily to her," And I am NOT going over to Access to APOLOGISE", she hissed, pissed off.  
"As you say. Ja", and she was out.  
"I don't need his company", Finn muttered angrily," There's plenty to do here", and she flew into the kitchen.  
  
There were some dirty dishes she tried to clean up, and considering her size, it was quite a difficult task to do, but eventually she finished it and she went to see if the other rooms were clean, but they were, so she had nothing else to do. She decided then to watch some television, but that didn't help either. In fact it worsened her situation. She saw all those Christmas programs with happy families, and friends together. She would've wanted that too. If only Maron were home. No. She didn't envy her. Chiaki had asked her so nicely to accompany him to his father's place, claiming he had promised him the previous year, that she couldn't say no. Maybe she should go over to Access and apologise, but what if he's already sleeping.... Nah, probably not. It's Christ's birthday, so angels stay up till eleven, the time he was born (AN: just a random time), and it was only 9:50. She *should* try, in fact he did so much for her. He was the only one to truly believe in her, and she at least had to thank him. Okay, she did thank him, right after Maron had turned her into a good angel again. On seeing her, Access flew up to her, and pulled her into a bear hug, but she punched him in the face and rejected him once again, albeit, she had also thanked him. But that just wasn't the same. She then noticed, that she wasn't hearing any noise that seemed like Access. Normally he would've come in a jiffy, after Chiaki and Maron would leave for school, but he didn't this time. And almost two hours had passed since they left. Being curious, she turned the TV off, and decided to go check on him. Maybe he suddenly fell sick, or something. She flew out the balcony, and headed towards Chiaki's apartment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Access was surfing through the TV channels, hopping from one button to another, on the remote control. Then after resolving that there was nothing interesting, he hopped on the 'stand by' button and turned it off. He looked at the clock, on the wall, which read 9:50. Hmm... still nothing. Maybe she's not missing my company... how sad ... Or maybe she started cleaning, in order to make time pass faster. Sighing heavily, he opened one of Chiaki's magazines which lay on the table, and started flipping through it, looking for something interesting. Then suddenly, out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Finn sneaking along the wall, and looking curiously at him. He smirked, unnoticed by her, and started reading the magazine laying on his stomach, creating the impression it was something very interesting, but he wasn't at all interested in Madonna's newest video clip report.  
  
Finn approached him, meekly, and tried clearing her throat but failed miserably. So she just stood there for a while waiting for Access to acknowledge her presence. Then, on seeing that nothing was happening, she decided to break the ice.  
  
"Oi, Access. What... are you doing?" she gulped slightly.  
"Mmm?" he briefly looked up from the magazine, just long enough to see who it was, " Oh, Finn. I'm reading this magazine", and he resumed his reading.  
"Reading?"  
"Uh-huh", he said, not bothering to look up.  
"So, Chiaki didn't leave you any cookies? Maron baked me some excellent ones. Want to come over and--", she was cut off by Access gesturing towards the other end of the table.  
"He left them there. You may try them if you want to", he answered not quite interested.  
  
Finn just stared at him for a while dumbfounded. This couldn't be happening. Access not chasing her all around the place telling her he loved her. Even more, he didn't even bother talking to her. So she flew right in front of him, landing on the magazine he was reading, blocking his view.  
  
"Hey! I'm reading", Access said looking up to her for an explanation, fighting the urge to stand up, and gather her in his arms, kissing the living daylights out of her.  
  
She moved slightly away, but was still blocking the light, so he still couldn't read.  
  
"Access... I wanted to thank you for being always there for me... and for believing in me...", she paused waiting for his answer.  
"Okay... Now would you please step aside, you're blocking the light, I can't read", he gestured to her side.  
  
She stepped aside stunned. Access telling her to step aside, because he wanted to READ??? Now, she was *not* going to be treated like this! She'll show him. So she kneeled next to him, pulling him slightly up, so he was facing her. He was about to ask her what she wanted, when she kissed him deeply. At first totally taken by surprise, he then pulled her over him, and he leaned down on his back. She then began nipping at his bottom lip, and as he opened his mouth she plunged her tongue forcefully into his mouth, and he began stroking her firm tongue with his, responding her kiss. So she straddled him, and he began caressing her thigh sensually. Eventually they broke away for air, and looked startled into each others eyes.  
  
"Ai shiteru Access", Finn's eyes started to water," Don't ever do this to me", she gripped his shoulders," You hear me?"  
  
He gently sat up, and drew her closer to him.  
  
"Never Finn-chan", he smiled lovingly at her," Never ever. I promise, my love".  
  
She smiled, and threw her arms around him, crying happily into his shoulder.  
  
"Don't cry Finn", he stroked her head worried," Please don't cry".  
  
She wiped her tears away, and looked at him happily.  
  
"No. I'm not crying. I'm just overwhelmed", she smiled to him.  
  
It was the most wonderful smile he had ever seen. It was beautiful. *She* was beautiful.  
  
"Hmm... I like this position... In fact I find it quite convenient", he looked down at her legs, which were still sprawled on either side of his legs.  
  
She looked down as well, and blushed.  
  
"I think I'll take advantage of this. You don't mind, do you Finn-chan?" he smiled teasingly.  
  
He then pulled her face closer and kissed her for all she was worth, pulling her back down to their previous position...  
  
* * * * *  
  
Standing in front of his father's villa, Chiaki wanted to knock, but Maron stopped him. She straightened her coat, and looked down to her shoes to see whether they were okay. Chiaki just smiled at her.  
  
"You look wonderful, Maron. Stop worrying about it", he tried to reassure her.  
"But, your father invited us to dinner, and..."  
"And there will be no one else, just him and us. Believe me, he's not that keen on *manners*", he teased," I guess it's hereditary".  
"If you say so. But... do I look okay?" she said, turning to him, and straightening her position.  
"Hmmm...", he inspected her from head to toe," Yeah alright, just one more thing", he said thoughtfully.  
"What? Is my coat not alright, my hair?"  
"No... This", he said, pulling her into his arms, capturing her lips.  
  
His arms tightened around her, and she felt she would melt in his embrace. Just like her mother had said to her, when she had met Chiaki. She was head over heels in love with him. And she didn't mind. Not one bit. If it weren't for him, she would've never defeated the Daemon King. She put her arms around him, as he gently slipped his tongue into her mouth gently probing it, dancing along with her tongue. She eventually pulled away from him.  
  
"We're invited to your father's. I think we should keep this appointment", she smiled sheepishly.  
"Sure", he said, but not before placing a small, affectionate peck on her lower lip.  
  
He knocked on the door, which was opened within a few seconds, revealing his father's bright face (AN: In the episode, he made his first appearance, he always seemed to be smiling- and I liked his expression there), smiling.  
  
"Hello you two! Merry Christmas! Come on in!" he gestured towards the house, stepping aside, allowing them to enter.  
"Hello Dr. Kaiki. Nice to see you again", Maron smiled, he just seemed to lighten her mood up, just like Chiaki did," Merry Christmas to you too".  
"Hi dad. Merry Christmas to you too", Chiaki greeted as well.  
  
They then headed to the dining room, and took seats at the huge table. Looking around the room, Maron noticed a huge Christmas tree, tastefully decorated and with a little white angel on the top of it. She couldn't help, but smile fondly at that, it reminded her so much of her last Christmas.... Yes, her last Christmas... so many things had happened since then. Her parents had returned to Japan, and took her with them to Europe. It was a wonderful New Year's Eve, still she would've liked to have Chiaki there also.... Paris was a wonderful city... she had also visited Jeanne D'ark's grave, thanking her for everything she had done to her. Orleans was a nice place... She finished her school year in France, and had the most wonderful summer holiday she would've ever imagined. Her parents invited Chiaki, Miyako and Yamato to spend their holidays with them too...  
  
"So? You like angels", Dr. Kaiki said smiling, supporting his chin in his hands.  
"Oh, yes... very much", she said snapping out of her reverie.  
"Thought so", he smirked at his son.  
"Why is that?"  
"Because I had insisted last year, that we put the angel on the tree", Chiaki shrugged smiling.  
"Arigatou", she smiled as well, then turning to look at the tree once again," I love angels... they are so sweet, and pure, and... are so courageous", she smiled fondly.  
"How do you know that?" Dr. Kaiki looked at her puzzled.  
"I--I just know", she smiled enigmatically, much like he did when they first met.  
"Believe me dad, they are", Chiaki smiled to him.  
  
They ate happily, as one, loving family.  
  
"Now, Chiaki...", his father said putting down his fork," I held my promise. What about you?"  
"Promise?" he looked startled.  
"You asked me to be single", he shrugged, causing Chiaki to sweatdrop and Maron to giggle.  
"Ugh... hai. Arigatou, I guess... So my promise? Of course I held it", he smirked, lifting Maron's left hand.  
  
She wore a ring with a fairly large diamond on it.  
  
"We'll be getting married in June or so. We didn't really establish the date", he smiled," But when we do, then you'll be the first to know".  
"Well... congratulations", Dr. Kaiki stood up, and went over to them as they stood up as well.  
  
He hugged Maron, giving her a few advice, in attempt of teasing his son, of how to handle Chiaki.   
  
"Now, Chiaki. I'd like to talk to you in private...", he looked at him questioningly.  
"I--", he looked over to Maron, who smiled reassuring.  
"Oh, don't worry about me. I think I'm going to watch this wonderful sight, from the balcony. Take your time", she smiled charming.  
  
Once in his office, Dr. Kaiki motioned for Chiaki to sit down in front of him. He did, and looked at his father curiously.  
  
"I want to give you something, you should give Maron", he said pulling out a necklace from a drawer," Your mother had wanted me to give you this, when you'll get married. She got it from her mother and...", he paused a little and to Chiaki it seemed like he didn't want to cry," And it should make her always happy in her marriage... She had said, it made her happy with me...", he looked down sadly, then lifting his head he handed it, smiling, to his son.  
  
He took it, inspecting it carefully, then got up and went over to his father.  
  
"Dad... I'm sorry. I've been such a jerk all this time... And you did everything for me... even getting married, in order for me to have a mother", he said ashamed.  
"No... it's been my fault too. I shouldn't have got married again, especially if I didn't love the women", he stood up, as well.  
"Would you please forgive me?".  
"Only if you forgive me as well", he smiled, tears threatening to fall from their eyes.  
  
The two embraced for a brief moment, then Chiaki quickly pulled away.  
  
"So... that was the sappy moment... now let's get back to normal", and his father smiled at this remark.  
"You never liked comfort hugs", he said," Now go, don't let Maron wait for too long. Someone could steel her".  
  
* * * * *  
  
The view from the Nagoya mansion's balcony was truly magnificent. She had never seen so much stars at once. As she started to shiver slightly, she felt two playful arms, slip around her waist. She didn't have to look for their owner, she knew very well who it was.  
  
"Well how was it?" she asked looking up to him, as she leaned into his embrace.  
"We had the necessary sappy moment, and then he sent me to you right away, claiming someone could steel you", he faked casualness.  
"And what are you holding down there?" she looked down to his hands, clasped in front of her stomach.  
"Oh this?" he lifted one hand, with the necklace in it," It's just something my mother would've wanted my wife to wear. It should make her lucky throughout her marriage", he put it on her neck, faking an expression which said why-not-if-she-wanted-it-so.  
"Liar", she said turning around in his embrace," I like it when you're romantic", she said looking up at him.  
"Me romantic?" he asked.  
"Yep. When you proposed me in front of Jeanne D'ark's grave with my parents looking stunned at you, Miyako smiling dreamily, and Yamato gawking in disbelief", she smiled.  
"Hmm yeah... That was one of my weak moments", he faked a frown.  
"Weak, huh?" she said with a mischievous glint in her eyes," Well then prepare to become a *very* weak person. Here's an apéritif", she smirked.  
"And what would it be?" he smirked down at her boyishly.  
"This... for example", she said shaping her body to his and catching his lips on her.  
  
He tightened his embrace on her waist, while she slipped her hands behind his head, tangling them fiercely in his unruly black hair. He opened his mouth and she immediately slipped her tongue inside and he responded, by stroking her tongue with his eagerly. After a while they broke away for air, and he proceeded to lay soft butterfly kisses on her neck, and lowering his hands to her bottom, gently squeezing the twin cheeks. She instantly pulled out of his arms, flushing four different shades of red.  
  
"You hentai", she accused trying to look upset, but was unable to hide her grin.  
"Thought so", he smirked at her frustration," Now come here", and he once again pulled her in his arms, slipping his playful tongue into her welcoming mouth, licking her cheeks from the inside, making her moan.   
  
Then, she began stroking his tongue, startling Chiaki with her force, and it was his turn to moan. After a while she pulled away faking a frown.  
  
"What now?" he asked curiously.  
"We're not married yet".  
"Oh no! I don't think I can wait for so long", he made a desperate face.  
"Well you'd better or else..."  
"Or else you'll lose control too?" he teased.  
"Oh you-- you" she fumed, blushing up a storm.  
"Yes?" he widened his eyes in a comical way.  
"Ugh.. pervert", she gave up, smiling to him.  
"Well, that's me", he said shrugging, once again pulling her in his embrace," You have a room near mine, but if you want to, we can share mine", he said expecting her to slap him.  
"Hmm I might consider this suggestion", she smirked at his stunned face.  
"Then I'll take it as a yes", he said lifting her up in his arms and carrying her towards the bedroom.  
"Chiaki!" she pounded her fists into his chest," What are you doing? Put me down!" she commanded.  
"I will.. but later", he said, not really minding her poundings.  
  
They were so submerged in their own world, consisting of the two of them, that didn't notice Kagora entering. He took his coat off, and was going to Dr. Kaiki's office, when he caught sight of the two lovers, arguing happily (AN: I'm positive, that both Chiaki and Maron enjoy their arguing every time ^^). He just stared at them, observing Chiaki carrying Maron in his arms, then shook his head, smiling.  
  
"Lovers", he said.  
  
THE END  
_________________________  
*Well how was this? Is it good, bad? Please tell me. I *do* read my reviews and am very grateful to everyone who takes his time to read this. Please write a review.  
Salvia 


End file.
